


War of Hearts

by monsterslut13



Series: Into the breach [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sad, Self-Loathing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterslut13/pseuds/monsterslut13
Summary: The Inquisitor deals with the loss of Clan Lavellan





	War of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Lord I am so out of practice with my smut....

_Stay with me a little longer_

_I will wait for you_

_Shadows creep_

_And want grows stronger_

_Deeper than the truth_

 

[ https://youtu.be/GX7f1Btk1yM ](https://youtu.be/GX7f1Btk1yM)

 

Cassandra hated waiting, she was never one for exercising patience when there were important meetings to be had. The Inquisitor was late, beyond late at this point, whilst Josephine and Leliana were content with carrying on the meeting without him, both Cullen and herself were not. One of the maids sent in search by the spymaster was unable to find Riva in his quarters, nore in the library with Dorian or even the archery fields. It was almost as if the elf had vanished into thin air.

 

Left with little choice, the small council went through the meeting as best they could without the Inquisitor there. Eventually they decided that it was time to end the session and go take care of their own duties that were obviously piling up. As they entered the main hall, several of the nobles lounging around were muttering about displays of certain behaviour from someone of _that_ kind of rank. How could the Inquisitor be acting so childish? Both seasoned warriors looked at each other with identical expressions on their face. Both of them couldn’t help but wonder what they were talking about.

 

“So a little birdie told me that you were looking for an elf about five foot tall with red hair and bright green eyes, answers to Rivalrdir, amatus or Inquisitor.” Varric was in his usual haunt by the main hall doors, enjoying a small game of Wicked Grace with a couple other dwarves, all of who seemed to be losing spectacularly. He shuffled the cards casually in his hands and started dealing them again. “You should check by the ramparts, saw him there about an hour ago with some of the orphans dropping water on the Chargers.”

 

Okay so maybe he was being childish.

 

“Kid looked like he was having the time of his life,” Varric chuckled. “I’m glad he skipped the meeting to be a kid for the afternoon. Some of these nobles could stand to get the sticks out of their asses.” The rogue happened to say that just loud enough for the gossiping nobility to stop what they were talking about and discreetly move away. He laughed and shook his head as Josephine approached with Leliana hot on her heels. “Hey Josie, you up for a game or two?”

 

Josephine clutched a letter in her hands and shook her head. “No. Have you seen Rivaldir? I need to have a few words with him. It’s incredibly important.”

 

“Apparently he’s tormenting the chargers with some of the orphans in the keep,” Cullen chuckled. “Is it something that could wait until later Josephine?”

 

“No it can’t,” Leliana answered for her friend. “Varric, can you please fetch Dorian from the library?”

 

There wasn’t much that could be read when it came to the spymaster but there was a look of sadness in her eyes that immediately made Varric drop the deck. “Yeah I’ll get sparkler for you.” He got up from the table, ignoring the protests from those he was playing cards with and headed to the library.

 

“May I?” Cullen asked, holding his hands out for the paper in Josephine’s hands. The ambassador handed it over without any protest and waited for him to read it. “We were too late…oh he’s going to be devastated…”

 

“We can’t keep something like that from him,” Leliana told them, her voice hushed so only they could hear her. “Josie is going to handle most of his jobs over the next couple of weeks but...we’re worried...about how he’s going to take it...it’s his family...his clan.”

 

“Taking to having meetings outside the war room now?” Dorian teased as he came from the rotunda with Varric. “Do you have any juicy gossip I should know about?” He stopped when Cullen practically shoved the letter in his face to read which the mage did very carefully before he snatched it out of the commander’s hands. “Where is he?”

 

“Outside with some of the orphans,” Cassandra answered. “According to Varric.”

 

Dorian practically barreled passed the seeker and charged outside in search of his amatus. Sadly all he had to do was follow the sounds of children screaming with laughter where he found Riva soaking wet from head to toe having just had a barrel of water dumped over him by Bull. The elf was trying his hardest to look threatening and angry but he just looked like an adorable cat caught outside in the rain which had the chargers all lost to fits of laughter. How Dorian hated that he was about to ruin something so innocent.

 

“Vhenan!” Riva grinned, seeing his lover standing there looking entirely too serious. He rung out his hair and nearly tipped as he rushed over. “I’d hug you but I’m soaked.” He poked his tongue out at Bull who just gave him the thumbs up. He tilted his head when he noticed the sombre expression on Dorian’s face. “Is something wrong Dor?”

 

Dorian held the note out for him and watched as the elf took it and carefully read each word on the paper over and over again. “Amatus..I am so sorry.” He reached out but froze when Riva stepped back out of his hold, his hands shaking as the realization set in like a heavy fog. “Riva-”

 

“Don’t!” Riva cut him off, his voice quivering, tears threatening to spill over. There was this gaping pit of sadness sitting in his heart, threatening to take over and eat everything up in its path. None of this was real...it was all a lie...this couldn’t possibly be true...he’d just gotten his sister something to send her for her birthday. He scrunched the note up in his hands and brushed passed Dorian, running up the stairs into the main hall, ignoring everything around him. He just managed to make it to his quarter's before he collapsed in tears.

 

His entire clan was gone and it was his fault. How was he supposed to live with that?

 

* * *

 

The Inquisitor withdrew after the death of his clan. It started with little things; handing off reports to Josephine, missing training with Cassandra, dodging meals with Dorian and never showing up for lessons with Solas. He’d sit up on the ramparts of the keep for hours looking out at the mountain ranges with only Assan for company, Riva didn’t want to talk to anyone. The looks of pity in their eyes hurt but at the same time it made him angry and he didn’t want to say anything to hurt anyone or say something he might regret later on.

 

When Josephine organised a small memorial for the fallen clan, Riva spent the entire service silently crying and leaning on Dorian like he was wishing to disappear into the black abyss that sat in his heart. The mage didn’t know what to say or do, seeing his lover like this was not something he was used to. It was almost like he was completely overtaken by heartbreak but didn’t know how to ask for help...that was if he wanted to.

 

After the service was over, Riva tried to disappear back to his quarters but Bull dragged him to _Herald’s Rest_ for a few drinks and something to eat. It hadn’t escaped his friends that the elf had lost weight nor that the maids were bringing down plates of untouched food after each meal. Three cups of mead was all it took for Riva to end up asleep leaning over the table whilst everyone else drank and joked around him.

 

“Your lover is such a lightweight, sparkler,” Varric teased, trying to maintain a sense of normalcy despite the situation they were in.

 

“Something we can work on at a later date,” Dorian sighed, brushing hair out of Riva’s face. He was going to finish the last of his wine before taking him back to his room, if he left him like that, the elf’s back would hate him for it.

 

“How’s he doing?” the dwarf asked, watching Bull and Sera play darts off to the side.

 

“I wouldn’t know,” Dorian admitted. “He hasn’t exactly been forthcoming on talking to anyone lately. I go to see him and he just sleeps...or pretends to sleep.” The mage was worried about his lover but he didn’t know when to try to talk to him, Riva was so closed off from everyone since the news had come to Skyhold, he didn’t want to push incase he decided that enough was enough. People do stupid things with grief.

 

“Alone. All gone. All but me. Family. Friends. My stupid mistakes. I got them killed. How can I save the world when I can’t even save my clan? It hurts so much. Make it stop,” Cole rambled, picking up on Riva’s thoughts, a task that was usually a lot harder due to the anchor but easier thanks to the amount he’d drunk. “Want Dorian. He can make the pain go. Can’t be too greedy. Have to go through this alone. It’s what I deserve. I don’t deserve anything. Everything is a mistake. I should have died at the Conclave. They’d be safe. Someone else can have the mark.”

 

Dorian glanced up at Cole before looking back to Riva and rubbing a hand gently on his back. The elf stirred slightly and opened his eyes to look at Dorian, his usually bright green orbs were dull and virtually lifeless. “Come on Riva, I’ll take you to bed.”

 

Riva closed his eyes and appeared like he was doing his hardest to vanish into the table. “Y-you don’t have to,” he told him. “I don’t-I don’t want to be a bother…” He took a moment or two before he stood up and nearly fell over the back of his chair if Bull hadn’t caught him. Riva looked like he was trying to say something but couldn’t get the words out, instead choosing to slump back down on his chair and let his head fall back on the table. “I don’t feel so good...it hurts and I can’t make it go away.”

 

Dorian got to his feet and helped Riva stand up, the elf was unsteady on his feet and looked like he was about ready to start sobbing again. He helped his lover out of the tavern and up to his room, noting how everyone seemed to go out of their way to not look at the pair whilst Riva struggled to keep his composure. Once he got inside the safety of his own quarters, the tears started to flow and there was nothing Dorian could do to make them stop. Not that he wanted them to stop, keeping this type of emotion deep within himself was unhealthy.

 

The pair of them stayed curled up in bed for the rest of the afternoon right up side by side, once Dorian was satisfied that Riva was well and truly asleep, the mage slipped out of bed and made his way down to the kitchens to get some food for his lover. Luckily Dorian managed to get back before Rive woke up. He could fix the fact that Riva wasn’t eating and he could fix that...everything else was subject to time…

 

* * *

 

Dorian woke the following morning to find Assan laying on the pillow beside him staring at the mage with big yellow eyes, her paws perched on top a letter with Riva’s familiar scrawl on it. Cautiously he sat up and took the letter from Assan, possibly preparing for the worst.

 

_Vhenan,_

 

_I know I’ve been worrying you all for the past week but I just needed to take some time in wrapping my head around everything, my clan is gone and it’s all my fault...like some sick joke, payback for the mistakes I’ve made over my life. I’m not a warrior nor a leader, I’m a hunter that was sent to the Conclave by my Keeper...everything else was just a gigantic, fucked up joke...but not you. I can’t handle the looks of pity that people are giving me, the looks of regret and sadness...all it serves is to magnify the things I’ve been feeling._

 

_I’ve gone hunting for a few days to try and clear my head. Tell Cullen and Cassandra not to worry nor send the army after me, I’m only at the bottom of the mountain ridge, hoping to get something...I dunno, maybe I’ll catch a boar or something? There was this little hunter’s cabin there Solas and I found on the way up here, it looked okay so I’m gonna stay there. I circled it on a map if you’re worried about me vhenan. The invitation is there is you want to come down and spend a few days reading in...something rustic?_

 

_Your amatus_

_Rivaldir_

 

Dorian sighed in relief, for a moment there he was worried for a number of things including the elf having decided that he wasn’t worth being with anymore. He glanced sideways at Assan as the cat licked her paws. “You know Assan, your owner is a glorified mess, but he’s my mess.” He scratched her behind the ear and climbed out of bed to get himself ready for travel.

 

Once he had enough supplies to last for a few days, the mage folded the note up, handed his items off to a servant to take to the stables with the request for a horse, and made his way to see Josephine in her office. Dorian wasn’t surprised to see the ambassador was already there working away in her golden dress but he was slightly thrown off to see that Cullen and Cassandra were already arguing over some maps in the corner of her office. “A little early to be arguing?” he asked, tilting his head in question.

 

“New rifts have opened in the Western Approach,” Cullen answered. “We received the report this morning. We’re going to send some troops but eventually Rivaldir will need to out there and close them.”

 

“Our illustrious Inquisitor has left Skyhold,” Dorian told him. He held the note out for the commander, choosing to ignore Josephine and Cassandra who looked shocked. “He’s gone to do some hunting for a few days so I will be going with him.”

 

“As much as I disagree, Rivaldir does need time to mourn his people,” Cassandra sighed. “You will take care of him Tevinter?”

 

Dorian narrowed his eyes. “Of course I will Seeker. Riva is not some port in a storm like many of you seem to think. Be thankful that he's not here at hear this given what's happened but I care for him greatly and I don't have to justify my actions to any of you when it comes to our relationship. Josephine, be a dear and have someone look after Assan. Now, I'll bring him back when he's ready but if you do need us, Solas obviously knows where to find us.” Dorian turned on his heel and left the room to head straight for the stables.

 

There was already a horse waiting for him along with Solas, the apostate leant back against the stable door with his eyes stuck to the pages of a book. “I trust you can bring our Inquisitor home back in one piece Dorian? And before you say anything, the danger present is more from himself than it is from you. People do...strange things when the greive. Rivaldir is not above such a thing.”

 

“That thought had crossed my mind,” the mage answered.

 

“If you can, give him these.” Solas handed Dorian a small drawstring bag that had several potions inside. “It’s something to help with the pain from the anchor. After the discussion we had last time it flared up, it got me thinking. Make sure he only takes one a day, it won’t take the pain away but it will dull it significantly.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.” Dorian tucked the bag in his saddle bags and led the horse from the stall. “Thank you Solas. Do try and keep them from sending the army after Riva whilst he grieves.”

 

“I will do my best.”

 

* * *

 

It had been far too long since Riva had been out in the wilds hunting for food or spent his time fishing, he was almost afraid that he’d nearly forgotten how to do those things but the second he found the tracks in the snow it was like it all came back to him. It was the middle of the afternoon by the time he returned to the hunter’s cabin with a some rabbits and a couple of fish, he was pleasantly surprised to find a second horse beside his own Stardust and a smoke rising from the chimney.

 

Riva lay his catch on the small table and unbuckled his quiver as he headed into the cabin, tapping his feet on the door as he went in. “Vhenan...you came?” He gently dropped his bow and quiver on the table before practically crashing into Dorian, taking in that familiar scent of ash and spiced wine.

 

“Are you feet not about to drop off without boots on amatus?” Dorian queried, glancing down at Riva’s wet feet.

 

“I’m Dalish,” he shrugged, “up until the conclave, I’ve never worn a pair of boots in my life.I get that I need them because I’m in the thick of battle when I go out in the field but hunting...it helps me connect to the earth, track better...almost like I can see with _all_ of me.” Riva nuzzled his face into Dorian’s robes and sighed happily. “I’m happy you came vhenan. I just…”

 

“I read your letter and passed it on to Cassandra and Cullen,” Dorian informed him. “And Solas gave me some potions for you to try, to help with the pain. I sat them in your things, one a day.” The mage moved them over to the bed and sat down on the edge, pulling Riva with him. “Riva, you know you can talk to me. Between Cole’s reading and your letter...I’m worried, we are all worried.”

 

Riva looked away as he went to his pack to take a look at the potions from Solas. “I didn’t mean to make you all worry it’s just that...they’re gone Dor...I don’t even know if anyone lived…” He sat the bag aside and took a box out of the bag. “I got this in Val Royeaux the last time I was there with Vivienne and Josephine. I was going to send it to Alasse for her birthday, something to remind her that her little brother is still out here and alive.” He opened the box and took out a dark forest green silk scarf, “I want...I want to go home...back to my clan...I want to bury them all...not just leave them out to rot like the shemlen will. _Falon’Din enasal enaste_ .” Riva curled the scarf around his fists and leat against the table with a sigh. “I have no more tears left to give and yet it still hurts...there’s nothing but a hollow pit of despair...I’m a murderer. _Their_ murderer.” The elf sank back into Dorian’s arms when he felt the mage wrap them around him in a manner befitting only a lover. “I love you Dorian…” he confessed.

 

Dorian blinked and stared at the tangled mass of red curls that belonged to his lover. He opened his mouth and felt Riva tense before leaning in and kissing his head. “And I love you Rivaldir.” He closed his eyes and took in the smell of the forest and fresh herbs. “I need you to do something incredibly important Riva...mourn but...please don’t shut me out again. We’re in this together. Your burden is my burden. Understand?”

Riva turned in his arms and nodded. “I understand.” He leant against Dorian’s chest and closed his eyes. “I can cook fish tonight or rabbit...take your pick...I stole some supplies from the kitchen at Skyhold.”

 

“You’re going to cook amatus?” Dorian questioned, a teasing grin in his eyes. “I had no idea you could.”

 

“My...sister taught me,” he confessed. “She was a fantastic cook despite the fact that she was the Keeper’s second. My mother wanted one of her unruly children to carry on our family secrets. I can cook some things and burn others.”

 

“So we should find some of your bad cooking and throw it at Corypheus?” Dorian teased.

 

Riva gasped. “Bite your tongue Dorian Pavus!” he pouted. He lightly punched him in the arm, “you’re mean.”

 

Dorian grinned. “I’m not a nice man Rivaldir. Don’t forget that.” He held the hand up that Riva had the scarf wrapped it, “wear this with you always amatus. That way, your sister is always with you no matter where you go. We should always have something of our family with us, even if we don’t like them.” He pressed a kiss to his knuckles and smiled against the skin, “now...please don’t ask me to skin a rabbit or gut a fish because I do not know how.”

 

Riva arched an eyebrow. “You don’t want a lesson in how the Dalish live?”

 

Dorian scoffed. “I’m too busy being me to add anything else into my magnificent brain. I might lose something important like my wonderful sense of fashion and someone has to keep an eye on what you wear amatus.”

 

The elf stuck his tongue out at Dorian, the words would have sounded shallow to mostly anyone else but to Riva they said more than was needed to be said. He shuffled some things in his bag as he went in search of his knives to gut the fish, the rabbits would do for tomorrow night if he stored them somewhere that the wolves couldn’t get to them. Once the fish was done, Riva made his way back inside and gathered his things to clean up, hunting was great, smelling like fish was not.

 

“And where do you think you’re going amatus?” Dorian asked, flicking a page in his book on the Fade.

 

“There’s a spring not to far from here,” Riva answered. “I’m going to clean up. I think it’s a hot spring, it’s where I found the rabbits.”

 

“And were you going to tell me this little bit of information before or after you had yourself a bath?”

 

Riva cocked an eyebrow, a small smirk on his lips as the normality of their relationship took his soul from the pain, even if for just a moment. “Maybe never vhenan. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get the smell of fish out of my hair.”

 

Dorian slammed the book shut and tossed it on the bed. “Would you care for some company?”

 

“You need not ask,” he smiled softly before he disappeared out the door.

 

* * *

 

The touch of soft fingertips on his face was what woke Riva up the next morning. He opened his eyes lazily and looked up at Dorian as the mage paid him no notice. “What are you doing vhenan?” he yawned, not bothering to move or adjust the position he was in.

 

“Tracing your markings on your face.” He traced a branch over the ridge of Riva’s eye and back again. “I asked Solas about them when I first came to Haven but he was less than thrilled to divulge their meaning to me. I’ve seen some of the Dalish with these markings in our travels but not all elves have them. Why?”

 

“They’re vallasin,” Riva answered. “Some call it blood writing but it’s a mark we get when we come of age, usually around eighteen or so. The Keeper decides if we are worthy of becoming an adult of our tribe.”

 

“Blood writing?” Dorian quoted. “Does that mean that the ink is some kind of blood?”

 

Riva nodded, he let his eyes fall closed and sighed contently at the feeling of Dorian’s fingers moving lightly across his face. “Yes. The exact mixture, I do not know. The Keeper holds it close to their heart. Each design is different and pays respect to the elven gods, mine is a homage to Mythal, the All-Mother. Our Keeper chooses the markings and I was happily the first in my family to wear the marks of Mythal.”

 

“Did they hurt?” Dorian imagined that such markings applied to one’s face would hurt.

 

“They did but...we are not permitted to cry or make our discomfort known,” he continued to explain. “In the days before, we purge our minds and bodies of sin as we meditate and contemplate the ways of the Dalish. I guess you would call it a right of passage for our kind and it sets us apart from the elves in the city...my cousin was only a year off receiving his marks the last I saw him.”

 

“Your cousin?” Dorian queried. “How big is your family?”

 

Riva opened his eyes and stared at the roof. “My mother, her name was Sarndis, and she was a healer. What she could not do in magic she made up for in other ways like knowing her herbs and stuff. My father...I miss him but he always thought less of me for who I was. Liking men, refusing to marry a girl from within the clan...agreeing to the Keeper’s wishes to attend the conclave. His name was Cílben and he lead our clans hunters for many years. Then there is my sister Alasse, our Keeper’s second. We lived with Ethir, my cousin, after the death of his parents. They were murdered in cold blood by templars for sheltering an apostate. They almost killed Ethir and myself, if it hadn’t been for this...weirdly glowing elf we both would have lost our lives.”

 

“Weirdly glowin elf?” The mage chuckled, “your descriptions amatus, are astounding. Well done.”

 

“I’m not a poet Dorian,” Rive muttered under his breath.

 

“That is rather obvious,” the man chuckled. “Now, go back to sleep so I can continue looking at these fantastic markings.”

 

“You don’t...nevermind,” Riva frowned, closing his eyes again. He felt the bed shift and Dorian’s warmth disappeared from beside him but he didn’t leave the bed. The elf opened his eyes and found himself staring up at his lover. “Yes?”

 

“Finish the thought amatus,” Dorian suggested. “I don’t what? I hope you certainly don’t mean mind them? I find them utterly fascinating and they’re just another part of you that I adore. Strange green mark and all.” He took Riva’s hand and stroked the top of it gently, not caring about the green traveling up his veins at all. “You are ridiculously stubborn and insist on helping every damn person you come across whether they have a cat stuck in a tree or a fort infested with darkspawn. It’s a trait I find endearing and most annoying but it’s what makes you, you. I have no reason to see you change so don’t think for a moment that I will dislike anything that you are.”

 

Riva sat up and pulled Dorian in for a kiss, there was no words that could be said in response to such a declaration that didn’t sound cheap. Actions speak louder than words and right now he wanted his actions to speak volumes. He kissed Dorian like he had the right to do so but the mage kissed back in a manner that said he belonged to him, and in a way, Riva did. “Dorian…” he managed to get out between kisses. “ _Fenedhis lasa_ …vhenan please…”

 

Dorian withdrew from the kiss and found himself studying every detail of Riva’s face, trying to find something to stop him. “Just how far would you like to go amatus?”

 

“As far as you want,” Riva answered, a slight blush blossoming in his cheeks. “I really want to do this Dorian. I love you and you're just...I never thought I could have something like this in my whole life. I thought I'd end up dying alone but if I die now I want to have shared this with you. Everything I am, is yours Dorian Pavus. If you’ll have an elf like me.”

 

Dorian tilted his head to the side and the smallest of smiles graced his lips. “And will you have a mage like me? Especially one from Tevinter?”

 

Riva cupped his face gently, “ _ar lath ma, vhenan_.” He pressed up against Dorian and wrapped his arms around the man, drawing him in closer. “I just have...one..call it an issue but I’ve never...had sex before so you’ll have to tell me what to do.”

 

Dorian licked his lips. “Do you have any idea how arousing that is to know that I am to be your first?” The look in Riva’s eyes was all that he needed from him. Dorian found his lips and immediately started moving to his neck, littering the flesh with red marks that he just knew would leave bruises on the skin the following day. Riva moaned beneath him, his leith body wriggling and doing nothing but winding the mage up tighter. He sat back and pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside so he could help Riva get his shirt off.

 

He’d seen him naked before, in fact, they’d both participated in intimate moments where released was the goal but this was different. That’s why there was a pit in the bottom of Riva’s stomach and that pit was doing acrobatics all over the place, gods he was nervous and it showed in the flush that spread from his face down to his chest. Riva planted his hands on Dorian’s chest and let them travel downwards, “you have too many clothes on vhenan.”

 

“A problem, I’m sure, we can fix.” Dorian sat back on his hunches, the blanket falling off his back as Riva got up and pushed his pants off, he took the opportunity to get up and practically sauntered off to his bag to get out the vial of oil he’d brought with him. “I see you had this planned amatus?” the man asked, watching the sway of his ass.

 

Riva’s blush matched his flaming hair, he came back to the bed and sat on it before handing Dorian the oil. “I was hoping. I do love you Dorian, this is just my way of taking that step further, this is me showing you. My mother always said that there is nothing better than being one with the person you love. I want that Dorian.”

 

“So you are a poet?” the mage smirked. He pressed a kiss to Riva’s lips before flicking the cap off the vial, “lay back and spread your legs, this might feel a little uncomfortable so if at any time you don’t want to continue, please tell me and we can stop.”

 

“Never going to happen,” Riva answered. He lay back on the bed and spread his legs wide, the blush seeming to spread all the way down his body. He watched Dorian through eyes half lidded with lust, the man was studying him intently, like he was a scholar and Riva was his new subject. Dorian was committing everything to memory, his every scar, blemish and the curve of his body. He wrapped his fingers around Riva’s cock and stroked his fist, earning a low gasp from his elf.

 

“So responsive.” Dorian licked his lips and continued in his ministrations, watching as the careful control Riva was in possession of slowly slip away leaving the elf a progressive mess. A whine escaped his lips when Dorian took his hand off him, leaving his cock and the drop of pre-come that leaked from his slit. He poured some of the oil on his fingers, noting the strange scent and promising himself to ask Rive what it was later, before gingerly circling his hole.

 

When Riva felt the slender digit penetrate him, the elf’s mind nearly exploded and his eyes flew wide up, his pupils dilated. There was no green left in his eyes, just black. He moaned and stared down at Dorian, the man had a fine layer of sweat on his body, like it was taking everything that he was to stop himself from jumping him there and then. He whimpered, the air catching in the back of his throat as a second finger was added, this time it burned just a little. “Vhenan!”

 

“Does it hurt?” Dorian questioned. He was watching Riva as closely as he possibly could, his own arousal aching from the sight of him splayed out on the bed like some kind of sacrifice. He chuckled when Riva tried to speak but no words came out, instead he chose to shake his head, such a simple gesture was easier than talking.

 

The pleasure dimmed ever so slightly when Dorian added a third finger, Riva clutched at the sheets, his muscles tensing in pain. “Dorian!” he winced, pushing through the pain. His cried out when he curled his fingers, working him open, Riva opened his legs a little wider and experimented with pushing against him. He was rewarded with a spark that went everywhere over his body and straight to his leaking cock.

 

Dorian ran a hand over Riva’s thigh. “Maker you are divine. I wonder what the others would think? Seeing their precious Herald of Andraste sprawled out on the bed just for me? The scandal.” He took a little more oil and used it to make the way a little easier for them both, all the while keeping his eyes on Riva, the elf who was now lost in the throws of passion. He wrapped his free hand around Riva’s cock and tightened two fingers around the base, applying the tiniest bit of pressure.

 

Riva let loose a string of curse words that Dorian was unable to place the origin of but made him laugh. “Gods above and below Dorian I was so close!” the elf huffed, his anger tapering off as Dorian pressed that little bit harder. “ _Fenedhis lasa!_ ”

 

“Do you think you’re ready for me?” Dorian asked, studying his lover.

 

Riva propped himself up on his elbows. “I want to feel you Dorian...please.”

 

The mage leant forward and kissed him, the movement between the two covering a whine from Riva as Dorian removed his fingers, using the slick on there to coat himself with. “This might sting, but I want you to push out for me Riva, it will lessen the pain.”

 

The elf was about to ask what Dorian was talking about when he felt something much larger than Dorian’s fingers breach him. Riva clawed at the sheets beneath him, a cry stuck in the back of his throat. Was it a cry of pain or a cry of pleasure? There was some pain as Dorian pushed the tight ring of muscles, his length filling him more than his fingers ever could, but that quickly burned away into something more intense than he’d ever felt before. Riva could feel the shudder travel through Dorian as he bottomed out, his thighs pressing up against his ass, the man was giving him time to adjust but that wasn’t what he wanted. “ _Kaffas_ , Dorian... _kaffas_ please move!” he gasped.

 

“Hearing my native language roll off your tongue Riva...you have no idea what it does to a man.” Dorian planted his hands on either side of his lover and slowly withdrew, keeping nothing but the tip of his cock inside the elf before he thrust forward. Riva threw his head back and cried out as the action rippled through him. He was tight, too tight for Dorian to know that he wasn’t going to last as long as he wanted to, and Riva was already wound so high.

 

Riva dug his fingers into Dorian's back as the man moved inside him, he was holding on for grim death, almost as if he would vanish altogether if he ever let go. The mage was impossible, he was everywhere, Riva was surrounded by him in every way possible. His essence, his personality, his power and his emotions were cocooned around them both like a protective shield. The anchor on his hand flared and Riva dug it into the sheets, surprised by the fact that the pain the mingled with his current state served to only add more fuel to the fire inside him. It was perfect, everything he wanted and needed in life was what Dorian was giving him.

 

Dorian decided right there and then that Rivaldir Lavellan was the single most glorious thing in the country looking like this. He pulled back just a little and moved his lover's legs so that the rested on his shoulders, the action changing angle, allowing Dorian to penetrate deeper. Riva screamed when he felt him push against something inside him that made him see stars. How the mage loved the cries coming off him, they were loud, unrestrained, beautiful. Seeking that reaction again, Dorian rolled his hips, pushing against the bundle of nerves once more which proved to be the last recourse. Riva’s eyes rolled back as he came, his seed painting his chest and his channel tightening around Dorian like a vice. The mage groaned, his movements becoming more erratic and patternless.

 

Without warning he bit down on Riva’s shoulder hard enough to leave deep red teeth marks on the pale skin. The elf held him close when he came, the two of them were a sweaty, boneless mess and Dorian barely had enough energy for himself to move beside Riva. “Wow…” the elf managed to spit out, his muscles aching in a way that no training from Cassandra or Cullen could ever do to him. He was going to be sore later on. He whined when the bed shifted beside him and Dorian got up to get a cloth to clean them both off with, Riva tried to sit up but collapsed back onto the bed, his ass hurt just a little.

 

“I'm sorry about that Riva,” Dorian sighed. He cleaned himself up and then gently cleaned Riva, smirking just a little and the sounds he made. “That was perfect,” he admitted, pulling the sheets up around them as he lay down.

 

“I love you Dorian Pavus,” Riva told him, cuddling into the mage, his body one big glorious ache.

 

“And I love you Rivaldir Lavellan.”

 

* * *

 

It was raining outside. Riva loved lying there tucked under a mass of blankets with Dorian at his back. But this point, he figured that either he should move in with Dorian or Dorian could move in with him since they slept together every night. It was just a fleeting thought since Riva knew that Dorian had no plans about mutual domesticity. A month had gone by since Josephine’s ill-fated report and whilst Riva knew that the pain would never go away, he didn't want to lose it either. Dorian helped more than anyone ever could but his friends were always there, Riva finding comfort in the company of Sera and sometime Cole. The Inquisitor yawned and unfurled himself like a cat, stretching out as much as he could.

 

“Amatus stop moving,” Dorian mumbled sleepily. “You're displacing all the precious warmth.” He tightened his arms around Riva, lightly tickling his sides and making the elf giggle. “Mmmm...do that again…” he grinned, flicking his fingers over his side so he could relish in the sounds drawn from his lover. The mage pressed soft kisses on the flesh on the back of his neck, moving around to his throat as he rolled on top of him and Riva spread his legs to accommodate Dorian. “Good morning.”

 

Riva giggled again. “Good morning vhenan.” He nipped playfully at Dorian’s lips, an action which the mage mirrored as someone bashed loudly on the chamber doors. “Oh for fuck’s sake,” he scowled as the bashing grew louder. “GO AWAY I’M BUSY!” Riva roared. That was one of the things Dorian utterly enjoyed about this new side of their relationship, the Inquisitor wasn’t exactly quiet. He was a screamer and anyone who lived around his quarter's or Dorian's knew it.

 

“Inquisitor, it’s important. I need you to accompany me to the gate.” It was Cullen. What in the name of the gods did he want at this hour of the morning? It seemed that the commander wasn’t going to wait. He opened the door and stepped in but kept his eyes covered. “Some of my men found some Dalish in Haven, or what used to be Haven. They sent a rider ahead with a note, it comes from an elf by the name of Alasse.”

 

Riva never sat up so fast in his life. “What?!” he gaped, practically jumping out of bed and ignoring the fact that he was stark naked. “Where are they? How long ago did the rider get here? Details Cullen!”

 

Dorian climbed out of bed and gathered his clothes up carefully. “Amatus you’re going to trip over your pants. Here.” He could see the anxiousness and fear radiating off his lover’s face along with the worry. “Commander Cullen do you mind waiting outside?”

 

“Thank the Maker,” Cullen muttered under his breath.

 

When the door slammed shut, Riva brushed away his tears and accepted Dorian’s help in getting dressed. “I don’t want to get my hopes up but Dor...it’s my sister...could she be real? Is this a dream?” he whispered.

 

“Let’s go and find out hey?” he smiled gently.

 

The two of them dressed as quickly as possible before joining Cullen downstairs in the main hall. There were only a few people mulling about considering how early it was, mostly guards and some of the servants, but none of them were in the forefront of Riva’s mind. He hurried in front of Cullen and outside the hall, not caring about the steady rain that had set in, by the time Riva got to the foot of the stairs, Cullen had grabbed his arm to stop him. “Inquisitor, we can wait for them up in the tower.”

 

“I want to go out and meet them Cullen!” Riva objected.

 

“Well you won’t need to go far amatus,” Dorian cut in. The mage pointed to the gate as a small group of travellers wondered in, only a handful of Dalish among a patrol Cullen had sent out a few days ago.

 

“ALASSE!” Rive yelled out, seeing a familiar shock of red hair. He pulled his arm from Cullen’s grip and ran towards an elf who broke free of the group, mirroring his actions.

 

“Now that is a glorious sight,” Dorian smiled, happy tears over sad tears were the best kind of tears to shed. He clapped Cullen on the shoulder, “perhaps we should see Josephine for some rooms for the survivors.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> Falon’Din enasal enaste - A prayer for the dead  
> Fenedhis lasa - A common curse  
> Ar lath ma, vhenan - I love you, heart


End file.
